Another soul eater story yay
by deaththekids sis
Summary: Maka s mother has died and maka fell into depression not only that but soul moved out and makas having nightmares kid is helping her but he's also falling for her .
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first lemon I have ever written so please don't hate me for my bad grammar and ideas this chapter won't have a lemon though ok ok on with the story.**

* * *

Maka was sitting in her room silently crying - mama - she thought . It had barely been 2 weeks since Lord death had called her to the death room to tell her that Kami albarn had gone on a mission and never returned. They all believed she was just fine until her weapon came back bloodied by the limp body he was carrying ... Kami. Spirit was depressed but no body took it as hard as maka , Stein had put kid on a secret mission, keep an eye on maka make sure she doesn't hurt herself .

Kid was currently checking on maka he would walk right into her room and sit on her bed , kid would hold the meister as she cried ... since soul wasn't there anymore . No soul didn't die but after the first week of maka`s depression he got tired of how gloomy she was and left , he took all his stuff and him and Blair went to live together in her house. Kid later moved in with maka on his own free will to make sure she was okay , crona moved in with him to , she was the only one who really calmed maka down .

" maka it's okay " kid whispered holding the girl as she wept , lately maka hasn't been depressed just by her mother's death but also by her nightmares , she only told crona her dreams though .

_dream_

_Maka was walking through the woods , trees covered in blood and ground littered with bodies maka looked down to see a crying little girl with pig tails in her hair and and big emerald green eyes . She was covered in blood and tears as thunder clashed in the sky , " I'm scared " the girl whispered as rain poured down . " I'll protect you " maka said holding her hand out but pulled it back as the girl began fading " help!" She screamed out and vanished . Maka looked around as a voice called out to her " maka ... maka...MAKA!" The voice got louder and angrier with every passing moment until she felt a breath on the back of her neck " found you doll face " the voice said huskily and against her will maka was pushed down to the floor as the person tore her clothes off. " Your mine doll face " it growled and pain went through maka as her innocence was taken and a knife was pushed through her stomach . _

Maka told crona her nightmares but didn't want to tell kid, so there she sat being held by the only guy she came to trust. It confused everyone how now she only trusted kid and crona not even black star could hug her and it confused people , kid thought it had something to do with her dream and he was right . Black star wasn't the guy in the dream but maka didn't trust any guy beside kid.

Her sobs slowly stopped and she just held onto kid " are you okay now " kid asked holding the meister to him . " yea thank you for holding me " maka whispered as sleep began to take her again but this time instead of leaving and coming back when she screamed kid stayed with her and fell asleep . Crona smiled at seeing kid in maka`s bed and holding her in a protective manor." Why don't you to just date already " crona whispered .

Soul was living in a hotel near the dwma and regretting moving out of maka`s apartment , after awhile soul got tired of Blair's boobs in his face. He moved out and was missing maka`s cooking he had been eating ramon for the past week. He tried to move in with maka but crona had said KID was living there?! When the hell did that happen soul was having a I should really kick my self in the ass moment .

Liz and patty were having fun by themselves no one to tell them to wake up at 8 o'clock on the dot and it was relaxing . Blair was bored all by herself maka wasn't scolding her and soul wasn't there to ... play ... with her .Black star and tsubaki were sitting down and thinking " WHY DOSENT MAKA TRUST A GOD LIKE ME !" Black star yelled obviously distressed by it but was expressing it in his own way . " I don't know black star " tsubaki sighed.

Crona was in her room ( the guest room ) listening to soft piano music when ragnorock came out " is the blond cow okay ?" He asked believe it or not the demon sword became nicer he only occasionally softly hit crona and when he insulted maka he was really just worried like now." She just had a bad dream raggy " crona said and the sword nodded before disappearing again.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 1 and for anyone confused in maka`s dream she got raped and murdered she trusts kid because he lives with her . In the next chapter Lord death will come in and spirit will get hit several times XD. Please review and see you later readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**yea welcome to chapter 2 of another soul eater story ... yay remember I have horrible grammar so if you see a mistake just reread it and put your own word in **

* * *

Maka was relieved to not have another nightmare it seemed having kid near by made everything better . She opened her eyes to see kid sleeping peacefully next to her and she giggled as a thought went through her head - even in sleep he's symmetrical - . Maka's giggle stirred kid slightly but he pulled maka closer and buried his face in her hair before falling asleep again .

Crona was woken up by ragnorock begging for food and after 3 minutes of whingeing crona got up and went to the kitchen . Raggy ate like a pig and the poor girl had to keep shushing him so maka and kid wouldn't wake up .

Maka played with kid's hair as he held her , she was thinking when a tap came from her window . Soul crawled in and stopped " why is he in here ?" Soul asked not even making an effort to be quiet . " because he is now go home " maka said angrily it woke kid up but he kept his eyes closed. " No your my meister and I'm not going to leave you with an OCD jackass " soul yelled, kid smirked - wrong move -. Maka shifted and got out of bed " listen here soul if anyone's a jackass it's you , you left me when I needed someone and only kid and crona were there kid's not a jackass he's not perverted either he doesn't die of a nosebleed every time a girl walks by him and he's been more of a friend in just a few months then you have been in years so get out of my house before I get the OCD reaper to get you out " maka scolded in a whisper that sent shivers down kids spine .

Soul grumbled before climbing out the window kid got up and hugged maka from behind " what was he even doing here ?" Maka thought aloud leaning into kids embrace .

SMASH , SMASH , SMASH ! " DAMMIT RAGNOROCK " the teens heard from the kitchen and giggled " better go help " maka said anger gone and replaced with a little energy .

As maka went to help crona kid looked at the mirror and blushed ... Lord death was right there clapping his hands " you'll be dating her in no time kiddo " he laughed as kid stuttered " wha- why what makes you say that your crazy BYE !" Kid yelled running out the door .

Black star was worried when soul came pounding on his door " So how'd it go are you moving back in with my sister " he said quietly [ oh no the apocalypse ahhh! ] " no " soul growled " she would rather be with those 2 idiots then me "

Maka was picking up the glass raggy dropped while crona was trying to get raggy to stop eating everything , kid was a blushing mess hiding in Mr. Corner and Lord death was watching them from his mirror. " do you really think kid will be able to protect her from that monster ? " spirits voice rang out " he'll have to if he wants maka to live " Lord Death said in a dark voice. " why can't we just lock her up so she won't get into trouble " spirit said , " because " Lord Death looked at spirit " if you take a shinigamis mate from them they'll hunt you down and kill you in the most brutal and torturous ways ".

Maka was looking at a scrap book of all the postcards her mother had gotten her , glad for the plastic covering them as tears spilled from her eyes once more . - she can't keep doing this to herself - kid thought with a frown and made his way over to maka. He grabbed the book and maka made no protest as he closed it and kneeled in front of her .

Maka looked at kid with sadness and it broke kid's heart to see her like this , " maka you can't keep doing this I know you miss your mother but do you really think she would want you to be so depressed " kid said wipeing away her tears . Maka shocked kid by hugging him and he recovered quickly to hold her while she cried . " the dreams are getting worse and worse and its scaring me so much " maka cried kid pulled her off the couch so her could hold her with out her bending down . " please , please don't leave me to " maka said clinging to kid " please " .

Kid looked at maka and lifted her head to look at him " I will never leave you even if the world abandons me for it " kid placed a small chast kiss on maka's lips " I will never leave you to be alone ".

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 is up and yes kid kissed her later chapters he will do much more **

**Elizebeth out**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER does have mini lemon and this is the first one I've ever done so be nice , chapter 3 y'all **

* * *

Maka smiled and kissed kid back before hugging him , " m-maka I umm " kid stuttered and maka looked at him with curious eyes. " I just ...I like you a lot and ... " he blushed and sighed " will you go out with me " he said staring at the floor. Maka giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck " yes kid I will go out with you " she said.

Crona smiled from the hall way " about time " she whispered and walked into the room " alright love birds we have school and maka won't be late for her first day back " crona said " why would she be late ? " kid asked blushing like mad . " Well let's just say I don't think you should sleep in the same room " Crona teased .

Soul was furious , he was throwing a temper tantrum in his apartment . He threw expensive stuff and curled on the floor to cry. " maka's my girl why does the reaper get her it's not fair " he looked around " and crying is so uncool ".

Maka was laughing at kid's face and crona smiled - she hasn't laughed like that in a while - kid smiled at maka before picking her up and throwing her on his shoulder and walking to her room . " Kid put me down " the meister laughed out " kid , KID " she yelled as kid fell on to her bed pulling her with him " your crazy " she giggled and kid muffled out " Hunter Hayes ." [ I want crazy by Hunter Hayes it's awesome and cute ] .

The group of 4 went to the park and played a little , well more like kid and maka chased each other through the sprinklers while crona Sat and looked at them like an observant mother . They went to the library and then an antique store before finally going to a restaurant for lunch.

After ragnorock got them kicked out they went home stopping by the mansion to check on Liz and patty , kid had an o.c.d attack and maka and crona had to drag him home . They decided to go to bed so they could wake up early the next day and kid snuck into maka's bedroom and held her before she could have a bad dream.

Crona left early the next day so she could talk with Marie and she left kid and maka alone . Kid woke up to find maka playing with his hair , a sweet smile on her face kid sat up and stretched before grabbing maka and falling on his back. Maka laughed and kid kissed her , it was a small sweet kiss and he pulled away. Him and maka continued to give each other small kisses but each more becoming more passionate by the minute.

Kid and maka smiled and looked at each other kid kissed her again but didn't pull away , instead he nipped at maka`s lip asking for more than a small peck. Maka slowly opened her mouth and the couple explored each other's mouths , kid's hands never left maka's waist so she wouls feel comfortable.

Maka made the next move , she grabbed kid's hand and gently put it to her breast , kid squeezed it a little. Maka through her head back in pleasure letting out a slight moan , Kid flipped them over so he was on top. Maka blushed and looked away , kid smiled and kissed her neck causing another moan to escape the blond meister.

Kid reached under maka`s shirt and pulled it over her head, she was quick to cover her body and kid blushed - even her body is symmetrical - , he moved her hands " you're beautiful maka you have nothing to worry about " kid whispered lovingly into her ear.

Kid reached behind maka and unclasped her bra , pulling it off her kid looked at maka, not her chest but her eyes so he wouldn't make her feel uncomfortable. Kid sat on his knees and unbuttoned his shirt , tossing it with maka`s discarded clothes.

Lord death was sitting in the death room waiting for maka and kid to arrive " hmm I wonder where they might have gone off to ".

Maka ran her fingers across kid's chest feeling every unseen muscle - it doesn't look like he has a lot of muscle but you can definitely feel it - maka thought with a blush. Kid began kissing maka`s neck and he worked his way down until he reached the hem of her skirt kid looked up " May I ? " He asked , maka nodded and kid slid the fabric off maka and that to joined the pile of clothes on the floor.

Soul looked for maka in the class but didn't see her - where the fuck is she -.

Kid and maka were stripped down of everything and looked at each other kid placed a soft kiss on maka's lips while his hand moved father south. Kid felt a wetness and smiled, he slid a finger into this wetness. Maka gasped and moaned out kid's name running a hand through his hair as he added another finger.

Crona was starting to worry - maka`s never late for school and where's kid - .

Kid pumped his fingers into maka and curled his fingers hitting that one spot " KID! " Maka yelled and continued to yell as kid repeated his action. Maka was seeing white as kid moved his hand until a weird feeling started appearing in her stomach . The feeling continued to build until " KID! " Maka screamed her release. Kid licked his fingers tasting maka`s sweetness. " You taste good maka ".

Everyone was wondering where kid and maka were , no one guessed what they were doing.

Kid slid on a condom and positioned himself he looked at maka , silently asking for permission , maka nodded and kid slowly slid in. He felt a barrier and pulled out a little before ramming back in . Maka cried out and a few tears spilled from her eyes. Kid stopped and kissed her tears away before whispering sweet nothing's into her ear.

Spirit started yelling out of no where " I FEEL A DISTURBANCE IN THE FORCE ! "

Maka whispered for kid to move and he started out at a slow pace , maka felt the pain begin to disappear and was soon rocking with kid's thrust " f-faster " maka gasped . Kid laid his head on maka's chest and picked up his pace. The bed began creaking and groaning as the couple speed up " harder " maka said , kid went harder.

" LORD DEATH WHERE IS YOUR SON ! " Spirit yelled at the shinigami .

Kid hit that spot in maka again making her scream in pleasure, he smirked and thrust harder and faster into that spot . Poor maka didn't even have time to breathe she was moaning and gasping so much and kid drank in the delicious noises she made. The bed groaned in protest and the creaking became louder , kid lowered his head and sucked on maka's breast the new feeling made maka scream and she came.

Kid was having trouble holding on as maka`s walls clenched around him , maka dug her nails into his back drawing small specks of blood , kid let out a shuddering moan but continued barely keeping his sanity - she's so tight and hot - .

" WHERE IS HE ! " Spirit yelled running in a circle around the death room Lord Death sweat dropped.

Kid thrust in a few more times before maka came again this time kid came with her both moaning each other's release , kid was so lost in pleasure he didn't notice his soul spike up.

Lord death felt kid's soul spike and called maka's mirror and gasped at the sight then him and spirit gained an evil voice " DEATH THE KID ! " Kid and maka froze then looked at the mirror " oh shit " kid cursed before dashing out the room nude with no cover. Spirit was trying to get through the mirror and Lord death was yelling something about kid being the reason he had to deal with spirit ( *1* ). Maka smiled and covered her blush with the blanket - I love you death the kid - .

* * *

**( *1* ) Lord Death wasn't mad about kid having sex he was mad that he had to listen to spirit rant about stuff **

**Well that was chapter 3 I hope you enjoyed but please don't judge me this is my first lemon k **


End file.
